


AMOUR CHASSE CROISE

by floraphyl



Series: AMOUR CHASSE CROISSE [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betrayal, Demisexual!Marinette, Drama, F/M, Love Pentagon, Sarcasm, high school life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraphyl/pseuds/floraphyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Marinette is a sarcastic demisexual and is in love with her best friend of 6 months, Adrien. However, their relationship is on edge right now. Something happens at the annual Yule Ball and Adrien cuts off Marinette. Will this affect their relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir? (This work is also on fanfiction.net Both will be simultaneously updated at the same time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yule Ball: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net! I'll just be copy and pasting it here :)  
> So yeah, it hasn't been a week since I've joined the Miraculous Ladybug Fandom and I am SO hooked. A 16 year old loving a show meant for 5 year olds HAH typical me. I've been in a writing mood lately so I wanted to incorporate a story plot inspired from my own life to the lives of Marinette and Adrien. Enjoy!

_I expected dinner to be more...extravagant?_

_Why is every main dish pasta, this is FRANCE. This was clearly a waste of my fifty dollars._

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and here I am, attending Dupont's annual Yule Ball. My escort is the one and only Adrien Agreste! A dream come true...if I was five years old. My supposedly best friend, Adrien was ignoring me and has been for the past few days. The reason? Let's say we argue a lot.

"Yo Adrien, who are you going to dance with?" said Nino, a classmate sitting at my table. He is Alya's escort and as much as I have been wanting them to be a couple for the past 6 months, I wanted him to shut up right now. Adrien didn't even answer. He was looking at the other side of the room, straight at Chloe. Adrien's actual girlfriend was that bitch. The only reason I am his escort was because he promised me five months ago.

I lay my head on the table, looking up at Adrien. That 90 degree angle jawline. His collar ever so tight on him; Nathalie must have dressed him up. His green tie glowing along with his eyes ever so ethereally.

Oh, if I haven't pointed it out before, yes I like my best friend. I didn't mean to, but it just happened - said every demisexual ever. **(A.N Demisexuality is an sexual orientation when one only develops romantic feelings for someone else after developing a bond, say friendship, first)**

* * *

Now that dinner is over, the dancing will commence. I feel the most dreadful moment of the night coming. I am Adrien's "date" but he's showing no sign of wanting to dance with me. I sigh softly. I felt Tikki squirming around in my handbag and that made me even more anxious.

"And now we will begin the waltz!" Principal Damocles announces. Curse you owlhead!

All the classmates sitting at my table rush to the dance floor, but I was staying put right here.

...

Actually not everyone.

_Shit, why is Adrien still sitting here._

I never heard of the atmosphere physically dragging one down but that's what it felt like right now. Tense, frozen in time.

_Wait, he's standing up now._

"Are you not getting up?"

What !?

Adrien Agreste, after days of ignoring me, is asking me to dance with him right now. Well, that's what I think he's implying. I am ready to say no but the two-letter word isn't coming out of my mouth.

"Are you asking me for a dance?"

"Marinette, if you were this oblivious I doubt our friendship would have lasted for a month. What else would I be asking you in this situation?" Adrien says bluntly.

I can't believe Adrien has the audacity to say these first words to me after ignoring me since our last argument. This boy clearly does not deserve me.

"Maybe if you actually held out your hand and asked properly, I would have known what you were implying."

"Don't make this complicated" Adrien whispers. My insides are tingling. I follow him onto the dance floor, his hair swaying with every step he takes. I'm stupid for not going to any of the dance practices. My ladybug charm better come in handy.

* * *

Adrien interlocks his right hand with mine and the other sat gently on my waist. Calm down Marinette, it's just a dance.

_Forward. Right. Down. Left._

_Forward. Right. Down. Left._

I just realize this is my first time dancing with a boy since middle school. The waltz was just a measly four steps but it felt more difficult than final exams. I look up at Adrien; he's not looking down at me. What was the point of him asking for a dance if he wasn't even paying attention.

"Are you sure this is ok, Adrien?" I ask in a mild tone. "Don't worry about it."

"You really want to dance with Chloe though..."

"I said don't fucking worry Marinette." Adrien is a scary man. He rarely got mad and I hated seeing him in that state. But shit, I was enjoying this so much. He chose to dance with me over his girlfriend.

_In your face, Chloe._

Adrien's hands are sweaty. His hair locks kept swaying over his ethereal eyes. He still looks intense, just as the night of our last argument. Adrien kept dancing on the opposite side of the ballroom, away from Chloe. However, he looks distracted now. His face is nearly inches away from mine now. I am hyperventilating. It looks as if he was tempted to get closer.

_Kiss me._

But as always, there's an interruption. A loud shriek emits through the ballroom. I'm guessing it is...

"Y-YOU!?"

Yes, it is Chloe. "Shit" Adrien mutters. He pushes me away roughly. My god, this is so cliche. It's as if this scene was taken right out of a shoujo manga. Hilarious.

"You said we would dance, darling. I was looking for you for the past hour. But, I gaze my eyes upon this atrocious sight?" Chloe says. There are tears streaming down her eyes.

_They have been dating for a week what is happening._

"Um! This is all my fault Chloe I'm so sorry," I say to ease the situation. In reality I wanted to say sorry not sorry!

"Shut up Marinette! It's always your fault." Well that's Chloe for you. She lifted the hem of her dress - what is she a princess? - and ran away. Adrien starts to run after her.

An incredulous night, indeed.


	2. Yule Ball: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Marinette is a sarcastic demisexual and is in love with her best friend of 6 months, Adrien. However, their relationship is on edge right now. Something happens at the annual Yule Ball and Adrien cuts off Marinette. Will this affect their relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am very motivated to update this story. Throughout all of the Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction I've read, I believe mine is unique so far :) SO give it a read you won't regret ! (Yes I am sarcastic) (No Marinette is totally not based off my character)
> 
> Fun Fact: Out of all of the Marinette x Adrien ships, Ladrien is my favorite! The fact that they both admire each other is mad CUTE. Next episode I'm expecting it. But, Marichat is the MOST SIN SHIP.

My name is Chloe Bourgeois and I have witnessed the most atrocious sight of my life. Marinette, the ugly twig, was in my boyfriend's arms! How dare she. Everyone falls for her sweet facade, some even say she could be Ladybug herself. In reality, she's just a conniving schemer. **(A: Oho who but who else is a conniving schemer Chloe?)** She lured my sweet Adrien away by using her succubus-like traits and trapping him into her demonic clutches.

I look up at the bathroom mirror. My beautiful azure eyes are sabotaged by my flowing tears. My mascara is running and I look like a raccoon. I have never felt so embarrassed ever in my life. My hair is unkempt and my diamond tiara is crooked.

_You won't get away with this Marinette._

* * *

"Ah, the maiden in distress is crying over the fact that her boyfriend was dancing with another girl. They're not even dating, yet she was chosen over the maiden. Don't worry, my little akuma will make your dream a reality."

The akuma flew into the venue of Dupont's Yule Ball and into Chloe's Tiara.

"Maleficent, my name is Hawkmoth. You can reclaim your boyfriend back from Marinette's clutches and destroy her with these powers. In return, you must get me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

"Marinette will be disintegrated HO HO HO HO!" Chloe laughs.

* * *

The waltz commences but my partner, Adrien has left me. And the night was just going so well. I walk towards the ladies room to camp out there until the waltz was over. Tikki flys out of my handbag discreetly into the curls of my hair. "What happened Marinette?" Tikki asks. Besides the fact that Adrien asked me to dance with him and it felt so intimate until Chloe destroyed the mood, the dance was going just great ! "Honestly, read the mood sometimes, Tikki." I shouldn't be lashing out my frustration on my kwami companion.

I turn the corner of one of the hallways until I see a green light dash by my eyes. "Did you see that Tikki?" The green light zipped down the hallway, as if it was teleporting. "We better get ready, Marinette." It looks like the light is heading back to the ballroom. I kick off my obnoxious heels and sprint back.

The dancing stops as the ballroom doors are slammed ajar. There, a woman daunted with black robes and her lips stained red, stands. A predominantly black-and-purple cloak is adorned over her shoulders. She stares straight ahead with her sharp yellow eyes. An unusual feature was the black horned tiara on top of her platinum blonde hair.

_Guess who finally got akumatized?_ And it's all my fault. Well, technically everyone's faults are their own but my humble self will take the blame this time.

"WHERE IS MARINETTE" Chloe beckons. "Anyone in my path of destroying Marinette will join her!"

_For Christ's sake..._

"Tikki, time to transform!" I run behind a giant plant pot as Tikki flys into my earrings.

*insert funky transformation music*

"Not so fast, Chloe Bourgeois!" I say as Ladybug. "Chloe? Chloe has evolved. I am now Maleficent! The mistress of evil."

_A Disney character, really? Hawkmoth really needs to step up his game._

"If you can just calm down, we can talk about this in a mannered fash-"

Before I could finish the sentence, she conjures up ravens with her staff. I dodge the flock's attacks by using my yo-yo to anchor onto the second floor balcony. _Chat Noir where are you..._

* * *

This fight is going nowhere. No matter how close I get to Chloe, she teleports out of the way.

"Get out of the way Ladybug you're just as shitty as Marinette," Chloe announces.

_Gee, thanks. Not like we're the same person or anything._

Chloe slams her staff on the ground and a lot of negative energy starts building up. It's going to be a big one. The outline of a serpent was starting to be visible. Not just any serpent, a basilisk. I pull out my yo-yo to escape my position but it was...stuck?

SHIT.

The loose end of my yo-yo is attached to the balcony railing and by attached I mean it is in a clusterfuck of loops. Was this Chloe's goal in the end after all? I can't move out of the way in time as the basilisk slithers rapidly toward me. I close my eyes to embrace the impact. 10 seconds later, there was no impact. I open my eyes and there was-

"Chat Noir!"

"Please forgive me on behalf of my tardiness, m`lady." Chat Noir says smoothly. Using his sharp claws, he snags off the end of my yo-yo and I was free. "I owe you one big time, Chat."

To my surprise, Chat lifts me and carries me down to ground floor in bridal style. He holds me for a minute longer. "Ok kitty cat time to let me down." He grins in a childish manner as he puts me down. "The akuma is most likely in her tiara, we must destroy it Chat!"

"Love, love, LOVE. UNACCEPTABLE. You two must be destroyed." Chloe exclaims.

I guess it's time to use my lady luck.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

*insert more funky transformation music*

A bottle fell into my hands. "A herbicide?" "Geez Ladybug the plants are outside the ballroom not inside," Chat remarks. If his smart mouth does not shut up right now...

I analyze the situation in front of me. Herbicides are used to kill plants, specifically tree roots. Tree...tree...oh my god.

"Chat we need to aim the herbicide at her staff so she stops her conjurings!" In secret, I tell Chat Noir my plan and he never looked so intrigued.

"Ah the once beautiful damsel looks like a witch now! How will Adrien keep dating such an ugly woman now?" Chat remarks. Chloe is infuriating with anger. "YOU SHITTY CAT," As Chloe is about to slam her staff to the ground, I throw my yo-yo forward. The staff becomes entangled in the yo-yo's strings and I yank. I spray the herbicide over the wooden staff. Chloe is frozen in shock as her source of power is taken away. I jump forward and steal her tiara. I smash it and out comes the akumatized butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything is slowly turning back to normal. The evil conjurings dissipate, everyone in the ballroom returns to their normal position, and Chloe is back to her distraught self. She's on her knees bawling for Adrien.

"Good work Chat Noir."

"Maybe you will offer me a dance at this ball now, m`lady?" I smile at him but then my earrings begin to beep. "Oh how I wish to do! But this fair ladybug must go before the clock strikes midnight," I say in a mocking tone. Chat just looks down, disappointed. I run back to the ladies room and I become the normal high school girl again.

_This yule ball is honestly one of my biggest nightmares._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just threw in a little canon-like story plot here, but no worries, we will get back to the juicy drama in next chapter. Thank you for the 3 people that fav'd and followed the story so far LOL.
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Zagtoon!


	3. What the hell Adrien?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Marinette is a sarcastic demisexual and is in love with her best friend of 6 months, Adrien. However, their relationship is on edge right now. Something happens at the annual Yule Ball and Adrien cuts off Marinette. Will this affect their relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story in my Spanish Class today. My teacher, who's originally from Spain, has this really thick european accent. Also, there's this guy named Adrian in my class. My teacher usually calls him "Adri" but today she called him ADRIEN. As soon as I heard it I almost jumped up from my seat. This is too much of a coincidence LOL.
> 
> To no further a due, here is Chapter 3.

Ok let's assess my situation right now. Chloe is still on her knees bawling for Adrien. Oh wait, now she's in a fetal position. If I was the mayor's daughter, I would never embarrass myself this bad. Speaking of Adrien, he's still missing in action. Worst. Escort. Ever.

The rest of the students are standing still. The music is at a null. Even the DJ is confused as to what the hell just happened.

"Ahem."

Hey it's it our owlhead principal speaking now.

"Since Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved us from this horrifying attack, the Yule Ball must go on!" Principal Damocles and the other students cheer. The DJ starts remixing some pop tunes and I'm about to vomit. How are people just ok with letting it go this easily?

Hm. I wonder what Alya is up to now. I scan the area for my other best friend and I have spotted her. She's on the dance floor living it up with...Nino. Ok, no "Are you okay Marinette?" this time!? Thanks best friend. Never knew how I could be let down by both of my closest friends. When I die, I want my casket to be lowered by Adrien and Alya so they can let me down one more time.

It is 9:30 at the moment and I am not feeling this Yule Ball anymore. I am about to leave the ballroom when Nathanael walks up to me.

"U-um Marinette, since you look free right now...would you like to dance with m-me?"

Oh, poor Nathanael. He's so adorable. He would have made a much better escort than Adrien. I might as well give him a chance.

"Sure."

He takes my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor. My heart isn't palpitating. Adrien why must you be the only one to make me feel that way? Nathanael's hand felt so gentle, though. Definitely the delicate touch of an artist's hand. A slow dance song starts to play right now. Welp.

Nathanael intertwines his right hand with mine while his other hand sits on my waist. It was an awkward exchange. I try to follow Nathanael's steps but him and I aren't in sync. He feels so stiff through our dance movements. Well, he is dancing with his crush.

* * *

It's been 15 minutes and Nathanael still hasn't let go of me. It looks like he's trying his hardest to please me but he knows those efforts have failed. It's not that I don't want to dance with him but I'm constantly comparing him to Adrien. That's a really bad habit of mine.

...

That's it if this boy isn't letting me go then I'll have to do the job myself.

"Oh Nathanael! I feel my phone pulsating in my handbag. May I pick up the call?" I say in my fakest polite voice ever.

"A-ah sure Marinette! Sorry for occupying your time for so long..."

"No worries Nathanael, that was...fun." I'm not lying though. It was more of an enjoyable experience than my dance with Adrien. But, dancing with Adrien was much more stimulating. My senses were on fire. Our skin to skin contact felt as if alkalines and acids were colliding with each other.

I take out my phone and walk to an unoccupied corner of the ball room. I start texting my mother.

_Maman, are you outside the venue right now?_

_Mom: Ah, yes I'm in the area Marinette. What's the matter?_

_Oh I'm just really tired right now. I don't want to stay for the rest of the time._

_Mom: Did Adrien do anything to you? He's the perfect boy! He couldn't have._

_N-no maman...I just want to go home now._

_Mom: I'll be there in 5 minutes. Wait outside._

FINALLY.

I take my cream pea coat from my seat and leave through the double doors. As I am walking down the hallway, I see two figures.

Who in the world?

Turns out, it's Adrien and Chloe. And, they're embracing each other. I pause in my steps for a moment. What was this feeling I feel right now? Betrayal? Hurt? Melancholy? Adrien's eyes look up and he meets my gaze. That was my signal for leaving them. Chloe didn't notice my presence, thank god. But, my mood plummeted down 10 steps. Why is this the last sight I see before I leave?

His piercing peridot eyes felt like a royal dagger stabbing through my heart.

Et tu Adrien?

* * *

I awake the next morning with ten notifications on my phone. They're from Alya. She mentions where I disappeared off so early last night. She also asked if I ever reconciled with Adrien.

_Nothing of the sort happened, Alya._

_Also I left early._

Those were the only two sentences I responded with. I am looking through my messenger list right now and there's something off. Adrien's profile picture was the default.

"Did he really..."

I click on his name.

_You cannot reply to this conversation._

Oh my god. He actually blocked me. I mean yes I kind of was at fault for what happened at the Yule Ball last night. I should have just rejected Adrien's offer. But, to think he would actually go to the extents of blocking me on social media? This is not like Adrien.

Actually, it wasn't even my fault. Adrien was the one who chose to dance with me over his girlfriend. Whether it was out of pity or not, he's still the one who started it. Fuck you Adrien Agreste. Maybe he's pushing me away to keep it safe with Chloe?

I'll just have to see what's in store for me on Monday.

* * *

It's Monday. I feel uneasy walking among the busy hallways. Alya is on my right side trying to engage in conversation with me.

"Marinette, you never told me what happened on Friday night!"

"I mean, I would have told you if you weren't so preoccupied with your boy toy."

Alya looks confused, "What boy toy?" "Oh you know, your escort that you were SO engaged in conversation with. How'd it go with him?"

"Oh Nino... Marinette I'm sorry you were having troubles with Adrien but Nino and I have so much in common!" Alya's eyes shone. She really likes him.

"Even though Nino and I weren't great dancers, it was so much fun! We were constantly laughing at the music picks and we discussed what tracks should have been played. He has the same music taste as me, Marinette!" Alya is so full of overjoy right now, I didn't want to kill her mood. I keep listening on to her ramblings and they distracted me for a few minutes.

"Speaking of the devil Marinette."

Huh?

I look straight ahead. Adrien and Nino were heading our direction. My stomach is churning. What facial reaction should I put on? Should I even look at him? Maybe I should pretend I didn't even see him.

"NINO! Adrien!" Alya shouts out. Dammit Alya you had one job and that was not to direct Adrien's attention to me.

"Yoo if it isn't Aly. Sup." Nino says. "Hey Alya." Adrien's voice, oh god. It was the same as usual but I felt so intimidated by it now. I look down at the floor and try to walk past him as fast as I can but I am stopped. There's a hand on my shoulder. It's Adrien's hand. I look up and he smiles at me. It wasn't a joyous smile though, but more of a sad one. Que?

Adrien didn't even say a word. If I were to describe my face right now, imagine someone sees a lion. Of course, they are going to anticipate that they will be attacked. Instead, the lion pats their back every so gently. The person who is played by irony, That's how I feel right now!

I'm pretty sure he blocked me over the weekend...so why is he still greeting me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I made this chapter a little longer than my other ones. But! Expect even longer chapters in the future. I also have a surprise next chapter so stay tuned! Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Zagtoon.


	4. The sun is a traitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Marinette is a sarcastic demisexual and is in love with her best friend of 6 months, Adrien. However, their relationship is on edge right now. Something happens at the annual Yule Ball and Adrien cuts off Marinette. Will this affect their relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so aggravated lately. :/ Another funny story! The actual guy who Adrien is based off in this story did the grimiest thing to me yesterday. We shall call him Hitler. So I have this physics project due in 4 days and I already have my group members set and we planned out what to do. One of my group members is one Hitler's close friends. So, Hitler didn't have a group yet so he attempts to take out his close friend who's in my group. He tells Hitler he's already working in a group with me and Hitler responds "OH YOU'RE WORKING WITH HER !?" And then he proceeds to talk shit about me behind my back to his friends.
> 
> So I just joined one of my other friend's groups because I wouldn't tolerate Hitler's nonsense. The fact that he wants to sabotage another group for his own selfish needs screams CYNICAL.
> 
> Haha ok I'm done ranting for now :)
> 
> Winter storm Jonas just hit me! The snow looks majestic. Also, I have midterms coming up next Thursday ugh :/
> 
> Let's continue on to the real reason you're actually here.

When I saw the sun rise today, I thought of Adrien. The sight was blinding, just like him. They say the sun's healthy for everyone, but one will damage their eyes if they stare at it too long. I feel as if that is the case with Adrien.

Healthy and Unhealthy.

A paradox.

"Hello! Earth to Marinette."

My thoughts are interrupted by Alya. I feel shook. What class am I in again? Before I could even ask the question, the bell rings.

I am zoning out too much today. I even forgot to eat my lunch and now I'm starving.

Alya and I start walking towards our physics class. I have to deal with Ms. Mendeleiev now. Her chin is so long and pointy, I wonder why she didn't tell us to find sin thetha of it, yet.

I walk into the classroom and the only students that are there are Adrien and Nino. My seat is right behind Adrien's. I'm even more nervous now. He didn't even look at me as I sat down. Rather, he's looking through his physics textbook.

Oh wait...we have a physics quiz today. I've completely forgot! I'm so caught up in my conflicted feelings for Adrien that I'm starting to neglect what's actually important. The fact that I'm easily distracted does not help my situation right now.

How could I possible study now when the sun is in front of me again. It's as if his luscious locks were emitting UV rays onto me; I can't look away.

"Marinette! Stop staring at Adrien he won't help you pass today's quiz," Alya whispers to me. I snap out of my trance. "I didn't even study, oh well." Alya sighs, "Typical Marinette."

Students start flowing in as the late bell was getting closer. Chloe walks in with Sabrina. They both walk up to Adrien. I don't want to see them together right now. I don't want to see them together, ever.

* * *

The quiz is finally over. It wasn't THAT bad. The atwood machine problem did throw me off, though. However, I'm confident enough that I'll pass.

If Adrien wasn't ignoring me, it would be ok to talk to him, right? I nudge his shoulder.

No response.

I nudge it again adding a "Hey Adrien."

Again, no response. Is he paralyzed or something?

Then, he turns his head towards the right, slightly. He's looking at Chloe's direction.

Are. You. Kidding. Me.

He's the one that approached me this morning, what is he doing now? My patience is very limited right now. I raise both of my hands, place them on his shoulder, and start shaking. "EXCUSEZ-MOI MONSIEUR," I yell out. At that moment, I realize that I'm committing a grave mistake. The rest of my classmates are staring at me with a bewildering look in their eyes. Well everyone, except for Chloe. She's smirking. Why in the world would she be smirking.

"That's it Marinette off to th-" Ms. Mendeleiev is in the middle of her sentence until someone interrupts.

"Ms. Mendeleiev, may I please be excused?" It's Adrien. He's running away from me now? This is so embarrassing. Everyone knows we were close friends, but everyone also knows Adrien's been dating Chloe. So, what do I look like to them now? The jealous third wheel? Well, I'll admit that myself.

"Um sure Adrien, but Marinette you'll still be going to the principal's office for disruption of my class!" Ms. Mendeleiev bellows.

Chloe sighs heavily, on purpose. "Ah when will Marinette realize Adrien's eyes will never be upon her? He only looks at me." I absolutely despise Chloe. How dare she make a claim so big. I can't stay in this classroom anymore. I aggressively grab my bag and storm out of the classroom. I have to calm down somewhere else.

* * *

The roof of the school really is the most peaceful place. The fluffy clouds are all around me, as if offering a shoulder of comfort. I can't be discouraged over this or else I'll be akumatized.

Tikki flies out of my bag. She snuggles close to my cheek, warmth emits from her. "Don't worry Marinette. You are strong! I doubt Adrien would throw away such a long friendship."

Tikki's right. Heck, I wouldn't even muster up the strength to throw away our relationship. I start reminiscing.

* * *

_I'm sitting in front of my locker, cramming for my world history test. Stupid me. Always procrastinating and neglecting my priorities. I even separated from Alya because she was acting obnoxious. "Did you check out my Ladyblog Marinette !? She was SO cool yesterday. The way she glides from building to building." The same question and explanation always being repeated._

_Hey, maybe it would have been interesting if I wasn't Ladybug myself. I can't say that to Alya, however. As I'm skimming through the passages on the French Revolution, I hear footsteps. Was it worth looking up?_

_Nah._

" _What's up Marinette?"_

_Never mind, I should have looked up. My god, it's Adrien. We've barely been acquainted how is he approaching me casually? I didn't like the kid but this feeling in my chest is so foreign._

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

_No one's really approached me before, especially if I looked busy._

" _U-um hi! I didn't know you came to school this early." I really didn't. In actuality, I've only talked to Adrien over messenger. I just asked him for a simple favor, a job only he could do. However, that small favor turned into us ending up talking almost every night. Ironically, I don't talk to him in person. What would I even say?_

_Hey I'm the girl who you talk to every night over text but we've never talked in person haha!_

_Yeah, that never happened and would never. Instead, the opposite is happening right now! I didn't even know he knew what I looked like._

" _I have Shakespeare lines to memorize. I'm performing that monologue today! Can I study next to you?" Adrien asks. Now I'm definitely going to fail my world history test. How can I concentrate when a sort of attractive boy is sitting next to me? My heart is thumping. Don't worry Marinette, this is just anxiety._

_I do not like Adrien Agreste._

_Students are walking past us in the hallway. What are they thinking?_

_Is it a surprise to see an introverted girl sitting next to the good looking new kid? Would I get made fun of?_

_Would Adrien's friends make fun of him for approaching such a mellow girl._

_At that point, I didn't know what my future would consist of._

* * *

 

The time Adrien first approached me was 6 months ago. That time of my life felt like a dream. The unexpected turned into the expected. I felt like the female protagonist in every young adult romance novel. I constantly told Alya and she would respond, "He's definitely interested!" But now, our relationship is...over? That's what it looks like now.

I look at the time on my cell phone.

3:00 pm.

I have to get ready for my late night patrols with Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...plot twist!
> 
> I felt kind of sad writing this chapter as it conjured up some memories. The italicized flashback actually did happen to me. But Hitler and I hate each other now, as proven from the author's note on the top :/ I'll make sure that doesn't happen to Adrien and Marinette! Stay tuned for next chapter's LadyNoir :)
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Zagtoon!


	5. A different perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Marinette is a sarcastic demisexual and is in love with her best friend of 6 months, Adrien. However, their relationship is on edge right now. Something happens at the annual Yule Ball and Adrien cuts off Marinette. Will this affect their relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter will be in Adrien's POV :)  
> We can't continue on with the story if we don't know both sides of it!  
> Also due to Winter Storm Jonas, I do not have school tomorrow yay.  
> Last night I watched Miraculous Ladybug last night with my mom for the first time. All she did was come at Chat Noir's ears and hair LOL.  
> To no further /adieu/ :) enjoy this chapter!

 

They say your best friend would be the more suitable life partner. So, why am I dating Chloe? I question myself this very instant when I see her bawling on the ballroom floor. Our relationship is becoming more tedious than enjoyable. I pick up the helpless girl gently from the ground. Her skin is stained with her tears. Her blue eyes are murky and her veins are rushing with blood. I would actually feel sorry for her if I didn't know her.

I place my hand on her back as I escort her to the nearest ladies room. She definitely needed to clean herself up. I bring some wet napkins. Chloe is leaning against the wall while her face is in her hands. I kneel down, carefully lifting her face up. I caress her right cheek with my hand while using the other to wipe off the excess makeup. Her natural complexion is returning.

Chloe is beautiful when she looks completely devastated. Oops, that's a mean comment that should stay in my head. But, it's as if she looks completely innocent. Almost like a newborn child.

After a few minutes, Chloe stops crying. She is looking straight at me in the eye. Here it comes again. Her eyebrows start scrunching up and her forehead wrinkles appear.

"I actually trusted you Adrien! What sort of treachery is this?" Chloe yells. "I don't know what got over me I'm-" I'm cut off.

"The one you're dating is me! Therefore, all that should be on your mind is yours truly. You've embarrassed me over tenfold. I actually wouldn't mind breaking up with you right now."

 _Yes please, i_ s what I really wanted to say. I know Chloe has no material feelings for me. She's being driven by the motive of lust and greed. The daughter of Paris's mayor and the son of top line french designer, Gabriel, being a couple is what the crowd wants to see. It's all a publicity stunt and I hate it. But, I had to do it for my father's sake. My whole life career is for my father's sake. After my mother's disappearance, he just wasn't the same anymore. My life took a complete 180 degrees.

"Chloe, you know this relationship is not working out and will never. I hate, wait no, _despise_ girls like you. Girls that hide behind a fake screen and put down other girls so they can be the most favorable. Survival of the fittest, my ass."

Chloe's eyes widen. I've never used such harsh words against anybody before. There's a first time for everything. "I will not tolerate being spoken in such a harsh manner. Do you even know who I am?" "Other than the stuck-up mayor's daughter, no not really. Isn't the point of engaging in a relationship is to actually take the time to know each other?" "Why are you acting so serious about this? We both know we were both forced into this. We have to obey what everyone else expects of us."

"No can do Chloe, I can't handle this anymore." I turn around to go back to the ballroom. "Oh well that's a shame. I just got a lead of the location of your precious mother, Adrien." Chloe says in a mocking tone. Did she just say my mother? What type of sick joke is this, I haven't seen my mother in 10 years.

"Are you making fun of me now, Chloe?"

"I expected you'd want to back out of this soon enough. That's why I asked some of my father's friends to assist in some _blackmail._ My father is very acquainted with the underground men of France. It would be a cinch to locate your mother, Lucille." ( **A.N: For story's sake, let's name Adrien's mom, Lucille Agreste)**

I can't even tell if she is bluffing right now. Was my mother really out there? The one woman who made my life into a fascist hell is still living in France?

"Now Adrien, if you want to see your mother again, you must follow my demands. Otherwise I'll just fire Daddy's friends," Chloe adds.

I have to listen to her, I want to see my mother again. I only have one faint memory of her. Her green eyes and blonde locks looked as those of a doll. I thought her smile was sunshine. She was beautiful.

I stop in my steps and walk back to Chloe. There's a small smirk forming on her face as I knew I fell into her clutches, again. "What must I do, Chloe?"

"First of all, you have to cut Marinette off. By "cut" I mean block her on all social media and ignore her in person. That shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean all you've guys been doing lately is arguing."

I freeze by Chloe's words.

_Cut. Off. Marinette._

The one person who opened my eyes to the school environment. The one person who welcomed me with heartwarming conversations. The girl who's been my one of my closest friends from the past 6 months. I have to throw that away in the garbage now.

"And if I do this, you'll continue to look for my mother?" I ask. Chloe nods.

I have to do it, my mother is more important than Marinette. I can never get a chance to meet her like this ever again.

_I'm sorry, Marinette._

I have the urge to hug Chloe right now. It's not a romantic hug. Rather, it's a thank you hug. Or maybe, I'm just using her to put my feelings for my mother onto. I pull her into an embrace. Chloe's skin is creeping with goosebumps right now, but she didn't move.

In that moment, Marinette walks around the corner. She stops in her steps, seeing me embracing Chloe. I lock my eyes onto hers, mentally telling her to keep walking. I didn't want Marinette to see this sight, for her own sake.

* * *

The guilt that I've been carrying since blocking Marinette on all social media is probably the biggest burden I have yet to endure. I can just imagine her overreacting over it. I don't want to stop talking to her. I like Marinette, but it's more platonic rather than romantic. She knows too much about me and I know too much about her. I can't just pretend I've never talked to her before.

I talked to Nino about my situation over the weekend. He said he felt bad for me, but I couldn't tell if he was really sincere. He did like Marinette at one point of the school year. Maybe he felt relieved when I told him.

Nino didn't give any sort of helpful advice. At times like this, Alya would probably have been the best person I should have gone to. But, she's also Marinette's best friend. She would obviously support Marinette's side.

Nino just gave me a sad look when I entered school today. Ah, what a dreadful Monday it is.

 _I have to see Marinette's face._ ( **A.N: This sentence doesn't have the connotation that he wants to see Marinette. Rather, he's dreading the fact that he has to see Marinette's face on that Monday)**

What would she do if she saw me? From our 6 months of shared friendship I can deduce that she can either:

-Walk up straight to me and slap the living shit out of me.

-Throw "shade" straight to my face.

-Give me scorn looks.

-Just pretend she didn't see me.

I don't know which one to expect.

I'm walking to my first class with Nino. My feet are walking at a normal pace but it felt like the atmosphere was dragging me down. Every second I keep anticipating Marinette's face. The next second, she appears. She's walking in the opposite direction of me in the same hallway. The worst encounter I could have dreamed of.

I'm not sure if she saw me yet, but she's looking down at the ground. Is she pretending my existence doesn't exist? Her pace starts to quicken when I'm getting closer to her. She's definitely noticed me. I want to tell her everything is ok. Her mind shouldn't be flooded with me. She doesn't deserve this stress. The moment we walk past each other, I put my hand on her shoulder.

She stops and looks at me with widening eyes. I didn't say any words. I gave her my most melancholic smile and left her.

That actually could have made things worse, shit.

* * *

I didn't see Marinette for the rest of the day. The day wasn't over, though. There's still physics class, the only class I shared with Marinette. I have to be confronted with those intimidating cerulean eyes, again. They almost remind me of Ladybug's. The similarity is uncanny.

My thoughts are thrown off when Marinette is the first student to walk in the physics classroom after me. I'm not going to look at her. I'll just pretend I'm looking through my textbook. She walks past me without saying anything and sits at her seat, which is right behind mine.

In psychology class, I learned that everyone's brain has an occipital lobe. That occipital lobe has the ability to control one's eyes but also sense danger from the back of our heads. That's what it felt like right now. Marinette's glare searing through the back of my head. It's as if they were laser pointers.

* * *

The quiz turns out to be a cinch. Not to brag but I'm a god at physics.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. That touch was definitely Marinette's. She nudges my shoulder again, whispering "Hey Adrien." I can't talk to her here. Chloe was sitting on the opposite row of me. I turn my head to look at Chloe.

Her azure eyes are burning with fire. I gulp. I have to ignore Marinette. This must be really conflicting for Marinette right now. I thought Marinette would stop but then she places her hands on my shoulder and starts shaking me.

"EXCUSEZ-MOI MONSIEUR"

I cannot flinch. Everyone's eyes are on Marinette now. I still didn't turn around to look at her. I'm the worst guy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I said I would put some ladynoir in this chapter but I'll save it for next. Who knows, it might be something different :~)  
> Also the new episode! Nino and Alya are canon god bless.  
> Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Zagtoon!


	6. He haunts me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Marinette is a sarcastic demisexual and is in love with her best friend of 6 months, Adrien. However, their relationship is on edge right now. Something happens at the annual Yule Ball and Adrien cuts off Marinette. Will this affect their relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my hard midterms are over so I'm gonna start updating again! I just feel so out of it cause of exams that I honestly don't know what this chapter will be about...
> 
> Also we'll be returning to Marinette's POV. Every few chapters I'll add Adrien's so we know what's going on in his mind as well.
> 
> I'm also peeing from the preview for tomorrow's episode...ANTIBUG.
> 
> No further a due, let's begin.

I never ended up returning to class. Actually, I forgot to report to principal Damocles. _Oops._ That sounds really sarcastic in my head. I wonder if my attitude is the reason I can't connect with most people. So many girls put on a sweet facade, but they're full of so much hatred and envy on the inside. I'm just blunt, I'll put it straight out for you. My best friend, Alya is the only one who understands that. Otherwise I come off as, rude.

I didn't want to return home so early. Maybe it would be a good idea just to stroll along downtown Paris, alone. I'd usually go home with a friend, or group of friends. Most people get made fun of when they're walking home alone. The constant image of them being a loner is shoved down their throats. They don't stop to think about that person just wanting to be separate from reality once in awhile. I want to be on the opposite end of reality right now. Adrien has to get off my mind. An independent girl like me can't linger on the image of the boy who is currently dragging me down.

I swipe my subway pass on the machine and walk towards the platform. Underground Paris is so much different than the surface. There are musicians around almost every corner, weaving their fingers onto their delicate instrument.

There's this one violin player. Her fingers look like porcelain and she holds her bow as if it were a paintbrush. The violin is her canvas as she portrays a masterpiece. I've considered becoming a violin player before. Then, I could have Adrien as my piano accompaniment as I performed pieces. Adrien and I, the musical duo.

"AAHH," I shriek out. I'm rubbing my hands in my hair with frustration written in all caps on my face. I'm thinking about Adrien AGAIN. The point of me being alone is to distract myself, not to keep thinking about him.

Adrien cut me off, I have to move on.

* * *

I got off the train 3 stops later. There's a convenience shop adjacent to the train platform. There are racks of magazines of the latest from the fashion industry. I purchase the most recent released magazine from Gabriel, subconsciously forgetting Adrien is the son of the designer. There are beautiful spreads of the many diverse models from France. I grumble in frustration again seeing Adrien in photographs from the Winter Couture. His features scream angelic. There's one shot where he's on the dock of Notre Dame. The dim moonlight illuminating his soft face is ephemeral. His alluring ethereal eyes are toxic.

_Dammit. Snap out of it Marinette._

I am distracted yet once again. I didn't even date the boy yet I'm acting as if he's my ex-boyfriend right now. He has the right to do what he wants, even if I was or wasn't his girlfriend.

_Get over it._

I step onto the surface of Paris again, breathing in the crisp wintry air. The first snowfall of Paris hasn't occurred, yet. Contained by the January blues, I walk on the gray pavement. Roads are narrow in downtown Paris. Whenever someone is passing me, it feels so up close and personal. Even through these major crowds, I felt a presence following me. I didn't feel threatened, however.

Rather, it felt familiar.

I have no aim as to where I am going. There are cafes around every street corner. Mini bookstores, retail shops, etc. Folk music is reverberating through the atmosphere. Typical Paris afternoon. I buy a gelato cup from a sweets shop. Black cherry and chocolate, my favorite. Ironically, the arrangement of the gelato reminds me of a ladybug.

I briskly walk down another few blocks and stop in front of a boutique shop.

"La Piscine Francs Bourgeois" it says in large print.

I haven't seen this shop here before. Did it open last month? I walk in.

The store is decorated in green foliage. Vines embroider the platinum white walls. There are minimalistic adorned mannequins set up in an arrangement as if they were conversing with each other in different groups. Un magnifique! I walk further in to the reception desk and I freeze in my spot.

4 giant posters are behind the reception desk. Who's in the poster? None other than Adrien fucking Agreste. This afternoon stroll is becoming a nightmare. Adrien is turning up everywhere I go no matter how much I distance myself from him.

I turn around and run out of the shop. Angry tears are blurring my vision as I'm trying to rub them away with my elbow. I'm running and running away from the haunting Adrien.

Suddenly I'm on the street and... *honks* there's a car speeding towards me. My mind went blank. My legs are fixated towards the concrete. I close my eyes to brace for the impact.

_Maybe it's better if I disappear._

I open my eyes seconds later and I'm being lifted off the ground. My eyes are agape. Who in the world saved me?

I'm being carried bridal style to the nearest sidewalk. This person's hands are strong and emitted warmth. My insides tingle. The same tingling I felt when I was being followed by a presence.

I'm carefully situated on a bench. I haven't yet seen who my savior is yet.

"My princess what in the world have you been thinking!" "C-chat Noir !?" I yell out. Goosebumps are erupting from my skin. My partner in crime - well Chat doesn't know it's me- just saved my life? Holy crap. I'm still bitterly sobbing. I'm pathetic.

* * *

It took quite a few minutes for me to calm down, but finally I stopped crying. Chat Noir is sitting next to me as I wipe off the remaining tears off my cheek. "Were you the one following me?" I ask Chat.

"Well, I was happening to pass by until I saw you step out of the subway. I meant to surprise you but then you were running out of a shop blindly into the streets. So, your favorite kitty came to save the day."

Unbelievable, I've only had one...two encounters with him as Marinette and he felt obliged to help me out. "Then, I'm really grateful for the fact that you've been stalking me, you saved my life," I say sincerely. "Stalking isn't the right word." Chat Noir pouts. He's adorable.

"So Miss, why were you crying out of the shop?" Chat asks. Should I tell him about my internal raging conflict with Adrien? Then one that has driven me to almost being hit by a car. "I'm a bit, upset these past few days. I was trying to take my mind off those things but they keep flooding back into my head."

Chat Noir stands up. "Turn that frown upside down. Follow me!" He holds out his hand towards me. My heart skips a beat. What am I feeling right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best chapters :( I'm sorry. But the ending should make you expect some nice things next chapter ! Ahh I almost thought I was experiencing writing block.
> 
> Please review/comment for faster updates!

**Author's Note:**

> And fin! For the first chapter :) Yes Marinette is sarcastic here but she is almost like this in the show, except less bitchier. Her traits make her so badass, the only downside is her personality around Adrien ugh. Reminds me of my stupid freshman self.
> 
> Fav and Review for faster updates!


End file.
